


Pottermore

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec vs Pottermore quiz





	Pottermore

Alec had been moping around for the whole day already, sighing every now and then and Magnus couldn’t really miss out on the hint that Alec was in a bad mood. Well, not really a bad mood, but there was something on his mind and it was stupid. Kind of childish even, embarrassed that he let a single, such an unimportant thing affect him so much and he just sighed, biting his lips as he let out yet another groan and sigh, Magnus looking up at him and he arched an eyebrow, looking up as he then rubbed his forehead. Magnus closed the book he was ready and chuckled when he saw that Alec looked at him with a puppy eyed look that begged for attention.

Ah, so Alexander  _ wanted _ him to ask what was going on and he just found that incredibly adorable, grinning and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest, the corners of his lips folding up, forming a little smile and he then started laughing when he saw that Alec looked very on the edge; he was waiting for Magnus to ask what was wrong, so that he could tell him all about it. It was embarrassing, but he was able to tell Magnus  _ everything,  _ even the most embarrassing things and he then clasped his hands together, sighing  _ again _ and Magnus only shook his head. Ah, such a drama queen, wasn’t he? Well, maybe that trait rubbed off of him onto Alexander. Just a little bit.

“Yes, darling?” asked Magnus  _ finally _ and Alec looked excited. Well, not really excited, but he was eager and Magnus only chuckled. “Tell me, Angel, what happened? Who put you in such a horrible mood?” asked Magnus seriously, thinking that maybe the matter indeed was serious, but something told him that it wasn’t. Usually, if it was something serious, Alexander didn’t really drag it out like this. He’d sulk and sigh like this when the matter wasn’t serious, so Magnus was pretty sure that it was just like that this time as well and he was right. “Did something happen at the Institute?” asked Magnus and then gently reached out to Alec, holding his hand and Alec felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Well. Yes,” said Alec in an over exaggerated manner, which made Magnus giggle. “You know,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “It’s all the vampire’s fault,” he said in the end and Magnus started laughing. Okay, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t  _ Simon’s  _ fault like Alec claimed it to be. Usually, he’d either blame Biscuit or Simon if something went wrong, but would in the end admit that he was the one at fault. Lately he’d been doing this less and less and he was quite proud of himself, because that was character growth. It was character training and Alec was pretty amazed how well he got along with the two these days. Ah, he had come such a long way. But that day Simon did something that-

“Okay and what did Simon do?” asked Magnus carefully and Alec sighed  _ again.  _ Ah, he was stalling on purpose, making the warlock barely hold back his laughter, because it was getting to the point of it being ridiculous and he just sighed. “Alexander, now, stop sulking and tell me already what happened,” said Magnus, gently linking their fingers together as there was still a pout on his lips and Alec finally decided to tell it all out and tell Magnus what had been on his mind throughout the entire day!

“When we were having lunch he made us to this test,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes, Magnus arching an eyebrow again as he had absolutely no ideas what in the world Alexander was talking about, but he was sure that sooner or later he’d find out what Alec had in mind and he just nodded along. Alec could see that Magnus was quite confused, but Alec had plan to fill him in on  _ everything.  _ Yes,  _ everything _ because Magnus needed to know and he then sighed. “And it’s a really stupid test, you see, nothing on it really made sense,” said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“What kind of a test was it?”

“Something on his phone, who knows,” said Alec and shuddered.  _ On his phone -  _ oh, an online quiz, perhaps? Well, everyone knew that one shouldn’t really take results of those seriously as they were there only for fun. Then again, Alexander was the type of person he’d expect to take them seriously and it was honestly too adorable from Magnus to even comprehend, trying not to laugh again and Magnus only hummed. “And it was horrible, Magnus, it was so horrible,” moaned Alec and then just hid his face into his palms, his cheeks burning up again, because he could tell that Magnus was on the brink of laughter. Still, he didn’t laugh and Alec huffed.

“Ah, an online quiz,” said Magnus simply and Alec looked at him -  _ Magnus knew about these tests?!  _ Did he also know how evil they were and completely not accurate?! Oh, if he knew then maybe he could tell him more - who was behind them. Was it some kind of a Mundane conspiracy?! It had to be! “Oh, Alexander, you’re adorable,” said Magnus softly and then just shook his head. “What kind of a quiz was it?” asked Magnus softly and chuckled a little bit when he saw Alec shuddering.

“Something called  _ Pottermore _ ,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened - really? Oh, now Magnus got really curious to see what kind of results Alexander got and he snuggled closer to him. “And it’s totally not me what I got as results,” said Alec and then whined. “I mean why am I really surprised. Did you know that a  _ hat _ is the one who does the sorting into these… Homes or Houses. I really don’t know and I’ve never been more confused in my entire life, Magnus!” said Alec and Magnus cleared his throat.

“The Sorting Hat is never wrong, Alexander,” said Magnus seriously and Alec’s jaw dropped - so he knew about this weird hat and blinked a few times. Magnus was onto the conspiracy as well! Alec narrowed his eyes and then he shook his head - so there was an actual hat that knew what kind of a person you were when you solved a few simple, but weird answers. That seemed kind of… Alec didn’t trust this quiz and he just remained sceptical, Magnus holding back his laughter because he could see that Alec was taking it still seriously and he then nodded. ‘’So, which House of Hogwarts did you get?’’ 

‘’How can a Hat know your personality traits?’’ asked Alec as he still wasn’t done and Magnus pressed his lips together - precious, his boyfriend was absolutely precious and he hoped he’d never change. It was adorable and hilarious just how out of touch Shadowhunters were about the Mundane world. It never failed to impress Magnus, who was now finally cracking as there was a grin on his face, spreading wider and wider, but Alec didn’t seem to notice it. ‘’I mean, Mundanes have a magic hat?’’ asked Alec and shook his head. ‘’It seems kind of alarming, don’t you think?’’ he then asked and looked at Magnus, who sighed and shook his head. So, Alec didn’t want to tell him the answer, huh. 

‘’Alexander, it’s an  _ online  _ quiz, there’s no hats that-’’

‘’You just said that the Sorting Hat is never wrong,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’So, which is it? Or is all of this nothing but a scam, huh?’’ asked Alec, tapping his finger against his lip and he then just shook his head. ‘’None of this makes sense, Magnus, explain!’’ demanded Alec and Magnus started rubbing his temples as he was starting to get a serious headache, because Alec was asking way too questions and he just huffed.

‘’The hat isn’t real,’’ said Magnus slowly and Alec clapped.

‘’Ha! I knew it, the Mundanes are trying to trick me, but I’ve got them!’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ve figured it out all on my own, I’m smart,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing. ‘’I knew it, Simon was acting pretty strange, I should have known it all along. So, I shouldn’t take my results seriously, right?’’

‘’Oh, you should,’’ said Magnus simply and watched how Alec’s jaw dropped again and he started laughing. ‘’So, tell me - what House are you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue, rolling his eyes and he crossed his arms, sulking again. Yep, he was going back to the sulking mode.

‘’The yellow one,’’ said Alec and sighed. He had no idea what it meant being in the yellow house, but he didn’t like because both Simon and Clary were in it. Isabelle got the green one, Underhill got the blue one and Jace got the red one. And Alec wouldn’t really give a shit, but being in the same house as Clary didn’t make him too… content. Magnus smiled and then nodded - as expected, Hufflepuff. As Magnus nodded, Alec’s face darkened and he shuddered - Magnus knew as well! But- ‘’Magnus, don’t agree with the evil hat!’’ whined Alec and Magnus started laughing.

‘’I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of it,’’ said Magnus and then snorted. ‘’Now tell me one good reason why being a Hufflepuff is such a bad thing,’’ said Magnus and Alec whined.

‘’Clary is in it!’’ said Alec and Magnus face-palmed. ‘’And the vampire too! Everyone else got the other colours… I mean Houses, whatever,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was laughing, because Alec was adorable. As expected, Alec didn’t know a first thing about the Harry Potter world and he just bit his lip. ‘’I bet you’re something cool too. You’re probably that with the snake,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded - indeed, for he was a proud Slytherin. ‘’Seriously?! Izzy got the snake one too,’’ carried Alec on and then crossed his arms. 

‘’Hufflepuff is an amazing House,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec grumbled, shrugging. ‘’Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking, they value patience and dedication,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec looked at him.  _ Huh?!  _ Really? Hmm, that didn’t seem too bad now that Alec finally found out what it meant. Simon tried explaining to Alec before, but he was too sulky to listen to him back then and he perked up.

‘’Do I seem patient to you?’’ asked Alec seriously and Magnus cracked up.

‘’Sure why not?’’ asked Magnus and then grinned because Alec was slowly starting to reconsider it. ‘’You’re friendly and patient, loving and so kind,’’ said Magnus and Alec only hummed. ‘’Look, you’re tough, but a big softie on the inside,’’ said Magnus and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was still trying to get over the fact that he was in the same House as Biscuit - well, she wasn’t that bad. Simon either, they were cool, Alec guessed. They were friends, but… loyalty was a good thing. Alec was loyal  _ and _ hard-working. Oh, especially that. And honest, yes that he was - he tried. He didn’t know about the softie part - he was when it came to Magnus, but others were a whole different story. Hmm.

‘’Hmm, maybe,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together. ‘’But I’m not soft, Magnus,’’ said Alec seriously. ‘’I’m the toughest, there is nothing about me that it soft. People fear me, they look me in the eyes and they run away from me, truly. I am- Magnus, stop laughing! I’m dark and scary.’’

‘’Oh, Alexander, you’re as scary as a litter of kittens,’’ said Magnus in the end and Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’You’re soft and as soon as you accept it, the better,’’ said Magnus simply and Alec clicked with his tongue, but in the end said nothing and he just grinned as he placed his head on top of Magnus’ legs, laying down, looking up at Magnus and he happily hummed. 

‘’You’re soft too.’’

‘’The softest.’’

‘’You’re like mix… You’re Slytherpuff,’’ said Alec after remembering the name of the green House and Magnus started laughing. Oh, a hybrid House? Ah, well, why the hell not. ‘’Can I be too?’’

‘’You can be anything you want,’’ said Magnus and then leaned down to place a kiss on top of Alec’s lips. 


End file.
